


Day Five: The Secretary

by Black_Teapot



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Power Play, Pre-cum on skirt, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Stockings, The situation is entirely too sexy for Qui-Gon, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Teapot/pseuds/Black_Teapot
Summary: Qui-Gon and his former apprentice Obi-Wan continue to explore some tropes and scenarios they saw in the pornographic part of the Holonet, to laugh and have some sexy time. Today, Qui-Gon Jinn waits for his secretary in his office, after an exhausting meeting...Part of the “Qui and Obi Make a Porno” Collection.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74
Collections: Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day Five: The Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy to take part in this writing challenge! There's nothing better than to start this year with a month of sexy/humorous porn.
> 
> I hope 2020 will be a good year for you! Take care of yourself and have a fun time reading this. ;)

“Well, what do you want to do this time?”

“Do you remember this video on the Holonet? The one… at the office?”

“Ah. This one. Why not? I liked it. We could do it after the initiate’s evaluation, at the end of the week.”

Laughers, a large hand caressing a tight. “You’re making a strange expression; you have some ideas, no?”

“Oh, if you knew… I’m sure I’ll make a very good secretary.”

* * *

A knock at the door echoed in the well-lighted room.

“You can enter”, answered Qui-Gon with a loud voice. He didn’t raise his head, keeping the illusion his attention lied in the rapport placed on his desk. His mind was instead fixed on the noise of the door opening and closing, followed by soft footsteps on the linoleum.

“I heard the meeting was tiring. Do you need anything? Some coffee maybe?”

“Why not? Be careful to make a black one, if you really wish to be useful.”

“Of course, Mister Jinn.”

The steps strayed away for a few minutes, during which Qui-Gon swallowed his saliva and tried to contain his excitement. The footsteps came back accompanied by the heady scent of caff.

“Here, Sir.” Soft cloth brushed against him. This tissue seemed smoother than the usual Jedi attire. The long-haired man turned his head and stared at his partner.

“What…?”

The sight was astonishing. Obi-Wan had apparently found a white shirt to wear instead of his formal tunic. It was tuck in a simple but soft and black pleated skirt reaching the back of his knees. His calves were cover in black and his feet hidden in flat shoes.

“Do you like the way I’m dressed, Sir?” The eyes of the Jedi Knight shined with mirth.

The mouth of the older man seemed to dry out. “Yes, it’s up to my taste. Come a little closer?”

The auburn hair man moved forward, stopping just before him. Qui-Gon could feel the heat of his body on his torso. He stroke the clothed right hip tenderly and looked straight in the younger man’s eyes.

The surprise had passed. Obi-Wan had made him an amazing gift and he couldn’t wait to take pleasure in it. He smiled, ready to go back to his role.

“You’re right; the meeting was stressful. Do you want to help me to relax?”

“Of course, Mister Jinn. I’m here to assist you, to answer to your desires.”

“Then I’d like you to kneel, Obi-Wan. Kneel before me.”

The young man fell to his knees, keeping his eyes on his partner.

“You can come even closer, don’t be afraid. You know I need it sometimes when the job is too taxing. And you’re very good at it.” He spread his legs wider, feet anchored on the ground, welcoming the other between them.

Obi-Wan moved, putting his hands on the clothed knees. He bent his head a little, nuzzling the crotch of the sitting man.

“That’s it, Lovely. Take me in your mouth.”

Agile hands came on his hips, pulling his pants down enough to take his cock out. It was still mostly soft, hardening slowly in front of his partner’s eagerness.

The young knight began to give playful small licks to the phallus. The long hairs of his former Master’s groin tickled his nose. He could smell the musky scent coming from them, exciting him. Then he took the head into his mouth, sucking softly. Qui-Gon inhaled sharply, his hands caressing the short auburn hair.

“Perfect. You’re good here, kneeling in front of me. You’re doing a great job.”

Obi-Wan spread his legs wider, his cock erected under his skirt. Feeling the other man’s length thickening between his lips was incredibly erotic. He was able to take less and less in this mouth as the penis filled with blood. The head became larger and started to weep, letting a salty taste on his tongue. He chose to retreat, laving the glans with his tongue, travelling up and down the underside vein.

Qui-Gon gripped the back of his head and started to trust carefully, shuddering at the sensation of tight moisture surrounding his cock. The movement of push and pull rubbed his length against his former apprentice’s open lips. He stared at them, watching as they became plump and red. He couldn’t remember a more fascinating sight. Pleasure was building in him and he couldn’t stop a moan from escaping, adding itself to the wet and sucking noises.

He pulled out of his mouth and watched breathlessly his aching cock jutting toward the red and swollen lips. Obi-Wan looked decadent, kneeling before him like this. His skirt was tented by his erection.

“I love when you take me in your mouth like this, my Dear. I could have come like this. But you’ve put on your skirt and I can’t resist you in it.”

He offered his left hand to help the younger man to stand up. With the other, he lightly touched the tented cloth. The Jedi Master started to rub the hard cock through the skirt, smiling smugly when Obi-Wan moaned. The nimble fingers caressed the hard length, gripping it slightly. Tights trembled under his palm. He heard his partner’s breath quicken and felt a wet spot appearing under his fingers.

“Great. I think you’re ready. Are you going to be good for me?”

“Yes Sir”, whispered the young man.

“Then bend over for me.”

Obi-Wan slowly turned to face the wooden desk, putting his hands on it, arms straight. He felt Qui-Gon getting up to stand right behind him. Hands settled on his clothed back, very recognizable: large with longs fingers and a callous palm. They trailed across his spine, danced over his ribs before they cradled his hips. The knight shuddered under the lingering touch. His knees hurt a little due his time on the hard floor and his erection kept coming to his attention, taut and aching to be touch again. He hoped Qui-Gon would do it properly this time, putting his hands under his skirt to grab his narked dick tightly.

Then the hands stroked firmly his thighs. They slid down to his knees before they grasped and rolled up the thick tissue of his skirt. Digits traced the knitted dark fabric covering his skin, stopping when they felt the nude inside of his tights and the rough garter.

“Stocking instead of tights.” They went up, touching nude genitals and an unclothed bottom. “And no underwear. That’s a very naughty thing to do.” Qui-Gon’s voice was heavy with arousal. He started to massage the upper-thighs dotted with thin russet hair, playing with the elastic of the garter.

“You know, somebody could knock anytime to review the report of the last meeting. We should do something quick and easily hidden. So I think you should keep all these clothes.” The Jedi Master groped crudely his buttocks, hands to elbows under his skirt. “I can easily bed you with them.”

The older man cupped his crotch, cradling the heavy testicles of his former apprentice and holding the base of his cock. He lowered his head toward the neck of his partner, letting his fingers play with the straining and plump length. A big smile appeared on his lips, grazing the bump of his nape, when he felt Obi-Wan shuddered and hold back a moan.

Then Qui-Gon led his forefinger gently into him until the first knuckle.

“Oh, you’re already all lube up. I see you take your job very seriously.”

“Always Sir”, breathed the young Knight. “You know I want to be a good employee to you.”

“Then if you’re as good a staff-member as you pretend, you’re going to take me inside you.”

Qui-Gon pushed his partner down with his right hand until his torso rested on the desk. With his left one, he gripped his hip and started to press into him. Obi-Wan keened when the large cock of his former Master penetrate him. He could feel it stretching him, the stiff member a welcome presence inside him. It was a heady sensation, making him almost feel dizzy with excitement.

The older man set a hard pace, his second hand joining the first under the pleated skirt. He could stop himself from rubbing his hand on the tensed thighs, enjoying the new sensation of this soft hairy skin adorned with lace garter. His respiration was heavy and noisy, accented each time his pelvis brushed the Knight’s buttocks. Qui-Gon changed a little his angle to stimulate the prostate and smiled as he saw Obi-Wan gripping more firmly the desk. He let his head fall back as he took pleasure in his partner’s body.

Obi-Wan began to pant under the stimulus. Each trust contributed to the pleasure and anticipation slowly building into him. The rough wood under his arms anchored him in the present moment as his prostate became more and more sensitive, bliss rolling into him. His cock was swaying under the desk in rhythm with his Master’s thrust, having little stimulation other than the skirt fabric. He could feel the wet spot on it expending as his erection continue to weep. His muscles started to tense, his climax approaching.

“Aaaah, Sir. Please, touch me.” He didn’t feel above begging in these situations.

Qui-Gon took him in his hand, tugging in time with his push. He rubbed the foreskin to collect some pre-cum and fondled the underside of the gland.

The pressure was too much to bear and Obi-Wan closed his eyes, mouth opened in a silent moan. He quivered, his cock throbbing as he spent himself between his Master’s fingers. Qui-Gon thrust three more times before grunting, shaking on top of him.

They rested a few seconds on the desk, trying to find their breath again. Then the Jedi Master let go of the skirt and helped his former apprentice to stand up, legs trembling a little. He embraced him, kissed his lips tenderly, leaving today’s fantasy role behind him. After a moment he pulled back, ready to speak.

“I would never have thought you’ll buy clothes for this scene. I was surprised.”

“And did you liked it?”

“Yes.” Qui-Gin let his eyes travelled down his Knight’s figure: swollen lips, bright eyes, creased white shirt and cum stained black long skirt. “I really liked it.”

Obi-Wan smiled tenderly before winking at him playfully.

“I’ve told you I’ll make a great secretary!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment, even short, if you liked this work!


End file.
